Maldición sangrienta
by lowel-ady
Summary: Estaba solo en la habitación hasta que siento unos ruidos en la planta baja de mi solitaria casa, pero al bajar todo esta cubiero de sangre-matate-dijo una voz femenina detras de mi, pero cuando volteo, no hay absolutamente nadie.One-Shot


**Summary:** Estaba solo en mi habitación, todo estaba oscuro hasta que siento unos ruidos en la planta baja de mi solitaria casa. Pero al bajar veo sangre a mí alrededor. Entro en la cocina y lo primero que veo es un cuchillo con sangre- _matate_-se escuchaba una voz femenina, pero cuando me volteo…no hay nadie. ONE-SHOT

&%&%&%&%&O&%&%&%&%&

Estaba solo en mi propia habitación, sentado en mi mecedora el cual era su terrible chillido el único que se escuchaba dentro de la solitaria casa. Estaba enfrente de la gran y destrozada ventana mirando como la oscura noche se esparcía entre las tinieblas y las pesadas nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo oscuro. Unos cuantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Mi esposa había muerto hace 2 años y yo apenas hace unas cuantas semanas salía de rehabilitación. Ya no tenía amigos, ni familia, lo único que me quedaba era esta casa que por alguna extraña razón, era aquí mismo donde la habían asesinado la noche del sábado 30 de octubre con un enorme y afilado cuchillo para luego arrastrarla al sótano en donde todavía se podían ver las marcas de sus uñas tratando de huir para luego taparla con una bolsa de basura y guardar su cuerpo en uno de los casilleros donde guardo mis implementos para cazar animales. Nunca han podido encontrar a ese desgraciado.

Una fría brisa entró por la ventana haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Me paré de la mecedora. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras rechinaba audiblemente, luego sentí como un frío aliento rozaba contra mis oídos-_matate_-se oyó una voz femenina y los murciélagos que estaban en el tejado salieron volando a una velocidad que nunca había visto.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar. Esa voz era tan conocida. –_Edward-_se oyó la misma voz pero más cerca de mí. Un frío enloquecedor se apoderó de la habitación y una respiración agitada se sentía atrás mío. Me voltee violentamente para ver quién era, pero lo único que encontré fue la soledad invadiéndome en la oscura habitación_-¡NO POR FAVOR…NO!_- gritó la misma voz femenina desde la planta baja de la gran casa. La ventana se cerró de golpe y la única luz que estaba en el cuarto se apagó. Agarré mi bate de beisbol y abrí completamente la puerta que estaba media cerrada. Bajé las escaleras a regañadientes y cada vez que bajaba un escalón rechinaban cada vez más duro. Cuando pude llegar al último, vi unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. Un fuerte trueno sonó desde afuera de la casa y comenzó a llover fuertemente, haciendo que las luces parpadearan hasta que se apagaron por completo. Caminé lentamente por la sala, viendo como la única luz que estaba prendida era la de la cocina.

Una pequeña sombra paso por la cocina. Apreté más el bate que tenía en mis manos y caminé hacia allá-_ matate_- se escucho una mujer llorar. Llegue rápidamente a la cocina, y lo primero que vi fue un afilado y enorme cuchillo en el suelo con sangre desparramada alrededor de este. Fui hacia el lavaplatos y agarré el cuchillo para poder lavarlo dejando a un lado el bate, pero cuando abrí la pluma un montón de sangre comenzó a fluir. De la sorpresa se me callo el cuchillo y unos cuantos ruidos comenzaron a sonar en el sótano-_¿tienes…miedo?_-me preguntó la misma voz femenina detrás mío- _matate_-volvió a repetir la mujer.

Tomo el cuchillo del suelo, y luego me tiro al piso y me agarró fuertemente los pies, no le pude ver la cara pero lo que sí vi me aterró por completo, tenía una gran bolsa en la cara y todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Me arrastró por el piso y traté se zafarme clavando mis uñas en el suelo creando marcas en toda la madera. La chica abrió el oscuro y aterrador sótano y me tiro por las escaleras. Luego sin que yo me haya dado cuenta ya estaba en frente mío-_matate_-susurro suavemente en mi oído, luego se agarro la cabeza y se sacó la bolsa plástica que tenía, mostrando a… Bella, mi difunta esposa.

Justo cuando me iba a clavar el cuchillo, la patee con mis piernas y luego me puse encima de ella para poder agarrar el maldito cuchillo-_no…lo hagas_-susurró con voz ronca-_mi amor no lo hagas… te amo…-_agregó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...y ¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte sollozando.

-_No lo hagas por favor… no lo hagas_-rogó. Cerré los ojos. Agarré fuertemente el cuchillo y se lo clave en su corazón. Pero ella como si nada siguió hablando-_fuiste tú, no lo hagas…MATATE_-gritó. Le clave nuevamente el cuchillo. No podía creer esto, ¿ella estaba aquí?, tal vez una alma demoniaca la ha poseído. Cuando saque nuevamente el cuchillo de su corazón y abrí los ojos, ella ya no estaba, desapareció como si el frío y duro suelo la hubiera succionado.

En ese momento se sintieron las sirenas sonar afuera de la casa y entraron unos tipos que al prender la luz del sótano-que se suponía no había luz en la casa-me agarraron y me llevaron hacia el carro de unos de los oficiales de policía.

-queda arrestado por haberse escapado-dijo el oficial que por lo que decía la placa se llamaba "Charlie Black".

-yo…yo no hice nada, es…estaba mi…esposa…que regreso… y…y trato de matarme-tartamudee.- Espere… ¿Qué…que quiso decir con…escapado?

-no se haga nuevamente el loco Cullen, sabemos que usted se ha escabullido del hospital psiquiátrico de donde se estaba rehabilitando por haber matado a su esposa Isabella Swam… ¿o no se acuerda?

Ahora me acordaba de todo, el día en que ella había muerto era ella quien estaba en la habitación mirando el oscuro cielo, yo había entrado borracho a la casa por haber bebido de más en la casa de los Denali:

_-como estas mi amor?-me había preguntado ella con melancolía en la voz_

_-¡matate!-le grité_

_Luego abrí la puerta lentamente para salir de allí._

_-Edward-corrió hacia mí y me susurró en el oído rozando su frío aliento contra mi oreja._

_La agarré por los pelos y de la muñeca y la lleve casi arrastrándola por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al último escalón me gire ante ella._

_-¡NO POR FAVOR…NO!-gritó mientras le daba una bofetada y le hacía sangrar en una de las comisuras de sus labios haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de sangre cayeran por su bella faz hasta caer en el escalón._

_-matate-le respondí furioso, luego la arrastré hacia la cocina y agarré un cuchillo afilado, la tire fuertemente al piso-¿tienes miedo?-le pregunte sin saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo. La cogí por las piernas y comencé a arrastrarla hacia el sótano, ella clavó las uñas en la madera, y se sintió como perforaba el suelo. La tire por las escaleras y cuando cayó al piso, llegue rápidamente donde ella estaba._

_-no lo hagas por favor…no lo hagas.-rogó. Agarré fuertemente el cuchillo y se la clavé en el corazón - mi amor no lo hagas…te amo…cuida de la pequeña Rennesme- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de tocar con sus manos delicadamente su barriga. Le coloqué una bolsa en la cara y guardé su cuerpo en un casillero. Luego subí las escaleras y deje lentamente el cuchillo en el suelo con toda la sangre de MI esposa en ella. Me lavé las manos en el lavabo para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la policía ya había llegado…._

%&%&%&%&%&%O%&%&%&%&%&%

-Que feo mi amor, nunca más vuelvo a ver películas de miedo-dijo Bella a Edward quienes estaban viendo la espantosa película de terror en el gran sofá- además de que tienen nuestros mismos nombres… QUE RARO-agregó

-No te preocupes mi vida, ya paso-le respondió su sexy vampiro mientras apagaban la televisión-hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para que te olvides de eso-una sonrisa traviesa paso por sus labios.

-mmm-dijo Bella haciendo como si pensara, pero ella misma sabía que la respuesta _siempre _iba a ser "si"-demuéstrame que es lo que quieres decir.-dijo "inocentemente"

-claro- fue lo único que dijo Edward mientras se le tiraba encima y comenzaban a hacer "cosas" para poder olvidar esa terrorífica película.

**Hola nuevamente!!!! Se me ocurrió hacer este fic mientras me acordaba de una película que la había visto hace mucho: "la maldición de las hermanas" que es algo parecido a lo que escrbí XDXD**

**Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció XD**

***lowel-ady***


End file.
